The Last Lesson
by Aschen
Summary: Il l'avait vu naître et devenir un homme. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, au point que l'élève avait maintenant dépassé le maître. Mais Thorïn ne restait qu'un gosse, un foutu petit prince arrogant qui avait l'outrecuidance de se foutre de sa gueule. Il avait besoin d'une leçon. La dernière.


**Ah que coucou.**

**Bien. Bien, bien, bien. Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, à la base. Il y a un certain temps, j'ai rencontré une délicieuse jeune femme nommée Sam Sanders, dont la passion débridée pour Dwalïn et Graham McTavish m'a contaminée. Tout est donc de sa faute. Plaignez-vous auprès d'elle. Merci.**

**Cet OS - court OS d'ailleurs - est une scène graphique à lui tout seul. Que tous ceux qui n'aiment pas Dwalïn, ou Thorïn, ou le saisque entre mâles soient gentils d'aller voir ailleurs. Ce n'est peut-être pas un lemon de très grande qualité, mais c'en est un quand même.**

**Voilà. J'pense qu'on est bons, là.**

**Je vous souhaite donc, à vous les éventuels visiteurs, une bonne lecture.**

* * *

The Last Lesson

* * *

Il l'avait vu naître.

Certes, il n'était lui-même pas très vieux au moment de la naissance du Prince Héritier, à peine 25 ans, mais les faits étaient là : il l'avait vu naître. Naître, grandir, puis devenir un homme.

Thorïn ressemblait à sa mère, bien plus qu'à Thraïn ou à Thror. Ca se voyait à ses yeux en amande plus bleus le grand océan de l'Ouest. A ses cheveux noirs comme le ciel d'une nuit sans lune. Aux traits fins et gracieux de son visage.

C'était un adorable bébé et un charmant bambin avant de devenir un beau jeune homme. Un peu trop beau pour son bien, d'ailleurs.

D'une intelligence vive, bien qu'un peu trop pragmatique et impulsif, selon Balïn. Et puis, il était trop solitaire et taciturne, trop froid aussi. Et un peu arrogant. Un Prince dans toute sa splendeur. Entièrement dévoué à son royaume et à son roi, bien sûr, pour ne rien gâcher. Thror y avait veillé.

Cela peinait Balïn mais, aux yeux de Dwalïn, ce garçon n'avait pas le moindre défaut. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à savoir manier les armes pour être parfait. Et si Balïn était très érudit, à même de lui enseigner les grandes connaissances dont il aurait besoin pour régner convenablement sur les Nains et Erebor, le vieux sage ne valait pas grand chose pour ce qui était de combattre l'épée à la main. Balïn préférait les mots.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Dwalïn.

Si bien qu'un beau jour, le roi Thror en personne lui demanda de former son petit-fils afin qu'il devienne un maître d'armes accompli et un général que tous suivraient de bon coeur. C'était un insigne honneur. Dwalïn ne pouvait pas refuser.

* * *

Il lui enseigna donc tout ce qu'il savait, depuis le lancer de couteau jusqu'au maniement des doubles morgensterns.

Sous son commandement, le beau petit prince trop frêle pour soulever une épée s'étoffa pour devenir un véritable guerrier. Et bientôt, l'élève dépassa le maître.

* * *

Ils s'entraînaient depuis les premières heures du jour, et la mi-journée approchait à grands pas. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à mettre l'autre à terre. Et Dwalïn commencait à se lasser. Décidant d'arrêter de jouer, il envoya le jeune prince au tapis d'un violent coup de bouclier.

Thorïn ne se releva pas. Soupirant de déception, le plus vieux des deux Nains s'approcha d'un pas assuré, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Tu n'es pas assez concentré. C'est dommage. Je pensais que tu pourrais réussir à me battre, cette fois-ci. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il observait le visage pâle de son élève d'un air songeur quand, soudain, le monde pivota à 90°. D'un brusque mouvement tournant, Thorïn balaya les jambes de son professeur, qui s'effondra à côté de lui. Aussitôt, tirant une dague cachée dans sa botte, il se jucha sur Dwalïn et appliqua la lame contre sa gorge.

- Vous vous rendez, monsieur Dwalïn ?

L'aîné n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ce petit fils de sa mère avait _osé _l'attaquer en traître, utiliser une technique aussi fourbe pour le battre. Parce qu'il était vaincu, il fallait bien admettre les choses, parfois, et la situation nécessitait qu'il admette rapidement sa défaite. Furieux, il frappa le sol deux fois de la paume de sa main, sonnant ainsi sa défaite inéluctable. Et le sale gosse se permit de sourire. De _sourire _!

Se redressant à demi, le jeune prince rangea calmement sa dague, sans pour autant se lever, obligeant du même coup son maître à rester étendu au sol.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de dégager de là ?

- Non, je crois que je vais savourer ma victoire encore un peu.

Sa _victoire _! Pour un peu, Dwalïn en aurait hurlé de rage.

- Tu as perdu quand tu es tombé dans les vapes, siffla-t-il.

- Vous avez cru que j'étais assommé, nuance. Et je ne l'étais pas. J'attendais le moment propice, comme vous m'avez dit de faire.

- Je ne t'ai _**jamais **_dit de faire un coup pareil ! Il n'y a pas plus dégradant, comme victoire ! Vaincre en prenant son adversaire en traître !

- Et alors ? Tant qu'on gagne, tous les coups sont permis, non ?

* * *

Non seulement il continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents, mais en plus il le regardait comme si lui était totalement stupide. Lui ! Le gosse le prenait pour un abruti, avec la certitude tranquille qu'il pouvait le faire sans problème puisque personne n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à lui. Et il ne bougeait toujours pas, calmement assis sur ses hanches, ses mains bloquant les poignets de l'aîné contre son buste. Dwalïn commença alors à réfléchir. Certes il était en mauvaise posture, littéralement soumis au bon vouloir du petit prince pourri gâté qui le regardait toujours d'un air arrogant, fier de sa manoeuvre. Malgré tout, il y avait des failles. Ses jambes, par exemple, qui étaient parfaitement libres de leurs mouvements. Et la position du gamin (à 20 ans, c'était un gamin), qu'il pourrait aisément renverser (si il y avait pensé plus tôt).

Le gosse avait besoin d'une leçon, tout prince soit-il.

Thorïn bougea légèrement pour assurer sa prise sur les poignets de son professeur, dont l'air sérieux et réfléchi l'inquiétait.

Dwalïn se figea totalement, soudainement transformé en statue de pierre.

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, là ? Ne savait-on pas, à son âge, qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter comme ça contre les gens ? L'esprit de Dwalïn vira largement de bord et commença à fomenter des plans d'une toute autre nature. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait Thorïn, qui commencait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son professeur.

- Monsieur Dwalïn ? Ca va pas ? Je suis pas si lourd que ça, quand même...

Oh non, pas lourd du tout. Encore trop léger, même. Oui, finalement, il lui serait très facile de renverser l'arrogant petit prince.

- Monsieur Dwalïn ? appela le jeune nain en se penchant légèrement pour croiser le regard de son maître

* * *

Il devait le faire exprès. Forcément. On ne pouvait pas agir comme ça et être naïf, c'était tout simplement impossible. Dwalïn ferma les yeux, ordonnant mentalement à son entrejambe de se calmer dans l'instant. Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne. Ni femme, ni homme. Ni catin dévergondée, ni éphèbes vénal. Il inspira à fond. Tout cela n'était pas bon. Le gosse risquait plus que de simples coups, et lui risquait son travail. Et sa vie, accessoirement. Parce que Thror et Thraïn n'accepteraient pas qu'on touche à un seul cheveu du prince héritier. Certainement, ils le feraient émasculer puis pendre sur la place publique avant de ficher sa tête sur une pique et la mettre sur les remparts d'Erebor en guise d'avertissement. Sans compter Balïn, qui se ferait sûrement un plaisir de lui arracher sa virilité lui-même pour avoir _osé _poser la main sur son petit protégé. Rien de très joyeux, donc.

Cela dit, le gamin était appétissant. Il ressemblait à sa mère, après tout, et Dwalïn avait toujours trouvé que l'épouse de Thraïn était une femme magnifique. Trop belle pour un tel mari, d'ailleurs, mais au moins les enfants étaient de beaux petits. Ils ressemblaient tous à leur mère, mais Thorïn encore plus. Et Dwalïn n'avait jamais pu avoir la princesse, malgré tout ses efforts, avant son fastueux mariage. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes mûres plutôt que les oies blanches de bonne famille. Mais Luàn, fille d'Alaric et épouse du prince Thraïn, elle, il n'avait jamais pu l'avoir. Elle ne l'avait même jamais regardé. Ce qui l'avait prodigieusement énervé. Peut-être tenait-il là un délicieux moyen de se venger ?

Prendre au fils ce que la mère avait refusé de lui donner.

Saccager le précieux trésor de Thraïn.

Oui oui, bonne idée.

* * *

- Ca vous énèrve tant que ça que j'ai gagné ?

Les cheveux du gamin étaient très doux, sur son visage. Il se demanda un court instant avec quoi il les lavait avant de se dire qu'il devait sûrement se contenter de prendre le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main. Thorïn n'était pas connu pour le soin qu'il apportait à son apparence. Cela dit, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

Et puis, il sentait bon. Un astucieux mélange de sueur, de cuir, de poussière, de métal et d'une autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Un fruit, peut-être. Il inspira à fond, obligeant le gosse à se redresser du même coup, et ses hanches frottèrent encore contre le pantalon de cuir du prince. Des fraises, si son odorat ne le trompait pas. Les mêmes fraises, sûrement, que le Roi avait fait acheter à Dale la veille au soir. Dwalïn aimait les fraises. Tout pour le rendre fou, donc. On ne pourrait pas dire que c'était sa faute. C'était clairement celle du gamin.

Une odeur alléchante, des cheveux trop doux, un visage parfait et un corps savamment sculpté par ses soins. Oh oui, une heure de plaisir avec le gosse et il mourrait avec joie. A 20 ans, on ne s'intéressait pas encore à ces choses-là, n'est-ce pas ? Lui, à 20 ans, ne s'intéressait pas à ces choses-là, en tout cas. Donc, si il se basait sur sa propre expérience, il serait le premier à posséder ce petit prince arrogant. Et avec un peu de chance, il serait le seul : soit le gamin serait dégoûté ad vitam aeternam, soit il redemanderait après lui. Oh oui. _Très _bonne idée.

* * *

- Je trouve que votre réaction est exagérée. Je ne vous ai pas poignardé dans le dos, quand même !

Thorïn libéra les poignets de son professeur pour croiser les bras, rendu furieux par le silence obstiné que lui opposait l'aîné.

Grave erreur.

Premièrement, assurer sa propre posture. Deuxièmement, attraper le gosse. Troisièmement, le plaquer au sol. Quatrièmement, l'empêcher de bouger.

Dwalïn plia lentement les jambes et ses genoux heurtèrent le dos de Thorïn, qui jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir ce que fabriquait son maître. Décidément, le gosse lui rendait la tâche trop facile. Le guerrier saisit son élève par les épaules et, d'un brusquement mouvement de hanches, le plaqua à terre. Profitant de la surprise du garçon, il lui écarta les jambes d'un genoux et s'allongea entre elles, utilisant sa masse pour interdire au gamin de bouger. De cette manière, il était impossible que le gosse ignore ses intentions. Elles étaient parfaitement évidentes. Il lui mit les poignets au-dessus de la tête et les y maintint d'une main tandis que l'autre s'acharnait à défaire les lacets qui fermaient le pantalon de cuir porté par son élève.

Il se stoppa net quand il l'entendit rire.

Dwalïn commença lentement à saisir que le gamin n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance. Aucune, même, s'il devait analyser clairement la situation. Ce qui était étonnant, en soi, puisque ce foutu gosse n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser faire placidement. Au contraire, il préférait rendre coup pour coup. Dwalïn releva lentement la tête. Il s'attendait à le voir effrayé, horrifié, furieux. Ca aurait été normal. En revanche, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir sourire encore, cet impudent, et clairement s'amuser. Prenait-il ça pour un jeu ? Après tout, c'était encore un gosse.

Dwalïn croisa alors le regard de glace du jeune prince. Ce qu'il y vit fit ruer son sang dans ses veines et enflamma ses reins.

* * *

- Continuez, monsieur Dwalïn.

Bordel de merde.

La voix de Thorïn, grave et rauque, affolante, faisait valser mille promesses de plaisir dans l'esprit échauffé de Dwalïn. Ce gamin était un appel à la débauche.

A 20 ans, était-ce seulement possible ?

Comme son professeur ne réagissait pas, le jeune Nain grogna de dépit et arracha ses poignets à l'étreinte douloureuse que leur faisait subir la poigne de fer de l'aîné. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son maître et plia les jambes, roulant des hanches contre les siennes.

Cela suffit amplement à réveiller Dwalïn. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du garçon tout en achevant d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il se dépêcha de se débarasser du sien.

C'était un autre genre de combat mais celui-là, Dwalïn était certain de le remporter. Le petit était peut-être plus désirable que toutes les putains de Dale, mais il restait un gosse. Inexpérimenté, donc. Mais avide d'apprendre, de toute évidence. Et très enthousiaste. Entreprenant à souhait malgré son innocence. Charmant mélange.

Il voulait bien être son professeur pour ça aussi.

Fraise, définitivement. Sa langue avait un goût de fraise particulièrement savoureux. Dwalïn aimait les fraises. Le gamin eut un gémissement très convaincant quand ses mains passèrent sur son ventre. Il se cambra quand ses doigts effleurèrent les os de son aine et rejeta la tête en arrière en roulant des hanches.

- Dernière leçon, petit Prince.

Comme il l'avait dit précédemment, ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit (ou sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, mais c'était un détail). Alors il ne pouvait guère être patient ou attentionné, quand bien même le gamin était parfaitement innocent. Thorïn lui pardonnerait. _Il_ se ferait pardonner. Plus tard.

Enfouissant une main dans les mèches noires étalées au sol, Dwalïn ramena le visage du gamin contre le sien pour l'embrasser profondément, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres sans rencontrer de résistance. Sa langue s'empara de celle du garçon avec une facilité déconcertante et l'entraîna dans un combat furieux tandis que ses mains écartaient un peu plus les jambes de son élève. Puis, sans plus attendre, il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein brutal. Il sentit les ongles courts de Thorïn déchirer la peau de ses épaules tandis qu'il s'arrachait à son baiser en poussant un cri. Il le regarda se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses larmes de douleur de couler sur ses joues pâles. Lui ne bougeait plus, autant que possible, bandant toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de bouger les hanches. C'était extrêmement difficile. Le gamin était si... Il était parfait, tout simplement. Sa longue période d'abstinence y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais il était à peu près persuadé de n'avoir jamais pris autant de plaisir rien qu'en restant sans bouger, comme ça. Et puis il croisa un regard bleu noyé de larmes et sa volonté vola en éclats. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les poignets de Thorïn et les écarta de sa nuque pour les maintenir fermement au sol. Sans cesser de le regarder, il se retira complètement et nota, avec une satifaction teintée d'amertume, que la grimace qui traversa le visage du gamin était autant due à la déception qu'à l'inconfort. Puis il le pénétra encore, avec force, arrachant un nouveau cri. Au cinquième coup, les accents de souffrance dans ses cris avaient totalement disparus et le gamin se tordait de plaisir sous lui, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Dwalïn libéra ses poignets et se redressa pour remonter un peu plus les cuisses fermes de son élève contre ses hanches. Il les sentit se nouer dans son dos et ses mains partirent immédiatement à la découverte de ce corps parfait qu'elles avaient contribué à créer tandis que sa bouche allait dévorer la gorge pâle, ses dents laissant des marques rouges sur leur chemin. Les gémissements et les suppliques du gamin résonnaient dans la salle, décuplant son excitation. Savoir qu'il était l'unique responsable d'un tel abandon était jouissif. Savoir qu'il était le seul à avoir fait crier ce petit prince arrogant. Qu'il serait le seul à le faire crier de cette façon.

Alors quand Thorïn se mit à supplier pour qu'il le prenne plus fort, plus vite, plus profondément, Dwalïn ne se fit pas prier. Il se fit un devoir de lui donner autant de plaisir que lui en prenait à le saccager d'aussi délicieuse manière. Ses doigts, refermés autour du sexe dressé du gamin, allaient et venaient à un rythme aussi lent que ses coups de reins étaient rapides, s'amusant à le rendre fou. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable que de crier son nom, à lui, et seulement le sien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans sa main, sa voix se fêlant. Regarder ce petit garçon si beau et si sensuel prendre autant de plaisir remua quelque chose en Dwalïn. Son coeur se serra terriblement et il eut l'impression que le monde explosait autour d'eux mais ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage de Thorïn, ses yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres ravagées par leurs baisers. Etcelui qu'il lui donna était si doux, alors, qu'il en aurait bien pleuré. Il lui fallut encore trois coups de reins avant de jouir au plus profond de Thorïn, en le serrant contre lui à lui briser les os.

* * *

Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Respirer monopolisait déjà le peu de forces qui lui restait. Des mains fines glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins et remontèrent, lentement, jusqu'à sa nuque, envoyant un délicieux frisson de bien-être dans ses muscles tétanisés. Dwalïn ferma les yeux et se laissa bercé par ces douces caresses apaisantes, son coeur reprenant un rythme normal.

- Ce n'est plus de votre âge, vieil homme.

Le maître d'arme trouva le moyen, il ne savait pas comment, de relever la tête et croisa un regard bleu limpide, pétillant d'amusement. Et le sourire arrogant qui ornait encore ce visage parfait était sans équivoque.

Il se foutait de sa gueule. Encore.

Alors, parce que sa fierté l'exigeait, il roula sur le dos sans se séparer du garçon qui, enfermé dans ses bras, se retrouva une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur lui.

- Plus de mon âge, hein ?

Thorïn ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle pique désagréable quand, d'un roulement de hanches particulièrement vicieux, son professeur lui coupa le sifflet. Il referma donc la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, ce qui lui donna l'air encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une deuxième ondulation et il se mordit la lèvre. A la troisième, il accompagna le mouvement et Dwalïn se sentit durcir encore une fois. Un quatrième coup de rein, plus brusque, et le gamin ne put retenir un léger gémissement, excitant tout à fait son pauvre professeur. Les joues rouges, se contentant de suivre le rythme lent qui lui était imposé, Thorïn se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa férocement, balayant toutes les pensées importunes qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit de son maître. Qui ne put, dès lors, rien faire d'autre que songer à la chaleur de Thorïn autour de lui.

- Deuxième round, mon garçon.

Le gamin choisit de rire et se cambra un peu plus, chevauchant son professeur avec passion. Dwalïn, dont l'esprit était entièrement focalisé sur son prince, se dit qu'il pourrait très facilement tomber amoureux, si ca continuait comme ça. Il comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard quand Thorïn l'embrassa une seconde fois. Doucement. Tendrement. Le gosse était magnifique. Plus que sa mère, plus que n'importe qui au monde. Il se dit qu'il pourrait le regarder prendre du plaisir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

**En espérant, toujours, que cela vous ai plu.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Aschen**


End file.
